This is a research project involving normal volunteers to determine the effect of two drugs used to lower cholesterol levels, pravastatin and atorvastatin, has on decreasing a chemical substance in the body known as coenzyme Q10. Determining the effect of these two drugs to lower coenzyme Q10 levels may be important in patients with heart failure since coenzyme Q10 helps the heart to beat.